<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>G is for Guns by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790884">G is for Guns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard'>IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea'>TheWavesOfTheSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A-Z Kink List [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gun Kink, Guns, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, gunfucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire has some fun while on a solo mission</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A-Z Kink List [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>G is for Guns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you guys enjoy part 7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire ran through the blood-splattered hallways as fast as she could, turning her head back to see that the hoard of infected creatures were still following her. Shit. She thought she’d have outrun them by now. She thought wrong. She had used up the last of her ammo hours ago and hadn’t had enough time to look for any more. She had nothing to defend herself with so her only option was to keep running until she lost those things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claire pushed open the heavy door to the saferoom, hurrying inside and shutting it behind her. She breathed a small sigh of relief. She was finally safe. The room looked as though it used to be some kind of office. Bookshelves lined the walls, except for where a dark wood desk sat, documents scattered across it. Claire strode over to the desk and pushed the papers to the floor before hauling herself up onto it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only then that Claire noticed that she was incredibly aroused. It was probably just the adrenaline still coursing through her veins, she supposed. But still, she’d never gotten this worked up on a mission before. At least she had taken on the mission alone. She wouldn’t have been able to relieve herself of the throbbing between her legs if she’d had a partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claire turned so that she was sitting across the desk, her fingers already beginning to work on the buttons of her shirt. Nimble fingers quickly popped the buttons out so she could shrug the suddenly warm article off. She brought her hands to her breasts, which were still in the confines of her bra and began kneading them; soft hums of pleasure escaping the brunette. Still teasing herself with one hand, Claire reached back with her free one to unclasp her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders. With her bra out of the way, she took one of her nipples in between her thumb and index finger. She felt it harden at her touch as she pinched it, gasping. She gave the other one the same treatment as she trailed her other hand down her stomach, stopping when she reached the button of her pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claire didn’t care about prolonging the time before her orgasm. She was beginning to get impatient and she needed something inside her. Wasting no time, she undid the button and zipper of her pants and pulled them off along with her underwear. She spread her legs wider and pushed two fingers into herself, her head falling back as she did. Claire began pumping the two digits in and out of herself, scissoring them so that she could stretch herself. It didn’t take long before she was able to add a third finger, wincing at the slight pain the stretch gave her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gripped the side of the desk with one hand as she fucked herself with her fingers. Claire felt something hard hit her wrist every time she made a sudden movement. Looking down, she realised that it was her gun. An idea suddenly appeared in the brunette’s mind. One that if it had been any other day she wouldn’t have even considered. Withdrawing her fingers from herself, Claire grabbed her gun and pressed the muzzle against her entrance. Taking a deep breath, she began pushing the weapon until the barrel had disappeared inside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Starting with a slower pace, she began thrusting the gun into her pussy, eliciting a loud moan from the brunette at the new sensation. It felt a lot better than she’d expected. She was so full and every time she thrust the pistol into herself, it sent pleasure coursing through her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she sped up, it didn’t take long for Claire to come with a loud cry, soaking her hand and the gun. It took a few moments for Claire to come to and begin dressing herself. She knew she would have to be on high alert when she left this place. She picked her gun up from the desk, putting it back in its holster and walked over to the safe room's exit, making a mental note to be as quiet as possible. She had a mission to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.</p>
<p>Part 8 will be up next week.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>